1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing machines, and particularly to a mobile device-enabled portable reward dispensing machine with wireless dispensing mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile Phones and Tablets have been massively integrated in our lives for the past decade. So far, these devices have been utilized mostly in gaming and socializing. Numerous apps have been made to use these devices for the purpose of education and entertainment, but what lacks the most are the physical rewards, instead of game points and scores. This leads to less motivated players.
Thus, a mobile device-enabled portable reward dispensing machine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.